


Nemophilist

by alienmancy



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reverse Chronology, basically just four moments in their lives from older to younger, matt likes plants, this is a backwards timeline, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9014566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienmancy/pseuds/alienmancy
Summary: Nemophilist: [ne`moph´i`list]N. One who is fond of forest or forest scenery; a haunter of the woods.





	

**Age** **d** **34** **.**  

"You look gorgeous," Matthew purred, advancing on Dominic like a wild jungle cat, or as Dom more frequently discerned, a kitten.  

"You think?" Dominic smirked, running a hand through his freshly dyed, ebony hair.  

"Definitely. C'mon, let's go out back. Let me photograph you."  

Taking Matt's hand, Dom let himself be led into the familiar scenery of their backyard; their own little forest.  

It was beautiful, magnificent in size and in substance. Everything was just slightly overgrown, and the perfect combination of greens and bright colors. Dominic reckoned they spent more time out here than inside the house. This had been their home for about nine years now, and he was certain they'd never get tired of Sunday picnics in the garden. It had taken a while to find the right place, but Dom had known  the second they'd discovered _the one_. It was a decently sized property and relatively secluded given the large amounts of trees that surrounded area a good distance from the house. Matthew's eyes had brightened instantly at the first step into the backyard, chattering away about how he was going to design and arrange everything. Dom hadn’t needed any more convincing than that. He knew a lot of people had patios or decks, maybe even fountains as the center of their backyard, but Matt hadn't wanted that. It was an enclave of nature. The only variants in this were a few birdfeeders and  one stone pathway that led from the garden to the backdoor of the house. 

As they navigated through the garden - a mix of plants, rocks, dirt and bark - Matthew periodically turned his head to take in Dom's new black hair, grinning wolfishly every time he did. "Really brings out your eyes." "Yeah?" "Yeah." "Looks good with your black outfit." "You think?" "Mmhmm, you're perfect. Can't wait to have sex later." 

Upon arriving at their favorite tree (the first and most important thing Matt had planted), a lively and gentle purple-blossomed wisteria, the two men stopped.  

"I'm thinking..." Matt started, leaning in for a peck on the lips. "You should probably take your shirt off and lie under the tree, prop yourself up on one arm." Dom just raised an eyebrow in response. "Okay fine, keep the shirt on, just get under her yeah, she provides nice contrast to your hair." 

With an exaggerated (and completely fake) sigh, Dominic plopped himself under the tree. It was hardly the first time Matt had had him do something like this.  

"Cup your hand under your chin yeah, that's nice. Stare off into the distance. Channel your inner emo!" 

"Matt!" 

"Sheesh, you're the one who dyed your hair black!" 

Matthew started snapping pictures, ignoring Dom's complaining, circling around the tree and getting one from every angle.  

"Would you shut your trap, you're ruining the art." Matt said eventually, pausing with a hand on his hip. "Here," he got on his knees in front of Dominic, putting a hand on his chest. "Think about how much this tree means to us instead."  

Matthew smiled lovingly as Dom's eyes took on a glazed over appearance, clearly doing just as he had suggested. 

A while, and many flowers in the hair, later, Dominic scooped a giggling Matt up and brought him back into the house. "I'm just saying Dom, you completely naked up in a tree would make some very nice shots. Good for my photo album." 

"Tell you what Matthew, you let me take some of you playing piano and I will climb the fucking tree bare-arsed, okay?" 

Dominic rolled his eyes fondly as Matt let out a squeal, clutching Dom tighter. "Deal!" 

Dom plopped Matt down on the couch and made to go to the kitchen to start on some dinner, but was stopped by a hand around his arm. 

"Wait, stay here for a few, I want to cuddle." 

If there was anything Dom couldn't say no to, it was a soft Matt. 

Matthew pulled him down eagerly, tugging on Dom's shoulders until his back was flush with Matt's chest, and Matt wrapped his arms around his middle, resting his chin on the juncture between Dom's neck and shoulder.  

"I really do like it," Matthew said quietly, nuzzling his nose into Dom's hair and breathing in the scent of the dye. Dom just laced their fingers together.  

"I love you, you know."   

"I know, you goof. Love you too."  

Later on, when he was still quite distracted by Dom's new hair color and almost knocked the chicken onto the kitchen floor, Matthew thought he was very lucky to one, be married to Dom Howard, and two, that said husband loved doing the cooking.  

 

***

 

 **Age** **d** **25** **.**  

"You know if we don't buy a house with a yard soon I'm actually going to asphyxiate. From the lack of trees Dom! The lack of trees!"  

"Jesus, Matt. Let me take a wizz in peace would you? How do I deal with you?" Dom replied, holding back a chuckle and trying to sound disapproving. He heard Matthew bang his head against the bathroom door as he washed his hands.  

"Trees produce oxygen." Matt muttered. 

Dominic opened the door, causing Matt who had been leaning against it pouting, to stumble backwards slightly. Dom snorted, catching and steadying him easily.  

"We're looking at a few places next week, calm down. Want to go for a walk?"  

Matthew nodded eagerly, darting to the door like a puppy, tugging Dom's arm as if it was a leash.  

"Don't forget your coat, it's cold out, here..."  

Matt tapped his foot impatiently but allowed Dom to layer him up, putting his arms through the jacket he was holding, letting a scarf be wrapped around his neck. 

"Is that your leopard print scarf?" Matt yelled, looking down at it. 

"Hush," Dom said, pulling a beanie over Matt's fluffy hair.  

Matt rolled his eyes, opening the door to their apartment and stepping out into the hallway. "To the forest?" "To the forest." 

They walked hand in hand for about ten minutes, Matthew humming happily and Dom smiling at the ground, glancing sideways at his boyfriend every once and a while. Once they reached the edge of the trees where their normal route began, Matt paused. "Let's try a different path today," he said, walking towards one that branched to the left. Dom shrugged, he trusted Matt to not get them lost.  

It was peaceful; quiet and secluded. They kept a leisure pace, in no hurry. Matt called out plants as he always did, their names, both the common and scientific, falling off his tongue as smooth as if he was reciting a well-memorized monologue.   

"Ooh, Dom look, a clearing!"  

Dom walked on to where Matthew was pointing, pushing aside branches to make it easier for Matt to follow him. Sure enough, they'd stumbled upon a wide area void of trees, the ground covered in grass and small flowers.  

"This is lovely!" Matt exclaimed, immediately plopping down onto his bum to start examining the plants. "Nasturtiums!" He exclaimed happily, grinning at Dom and wiggling his eyebrows. Dom smiled back, knowing exactly what Matt was referring to and sitting down next to him, pulling the smaller man into his lap.  

"You happy now?" Dom asked, stroking a hand down his back, tracing the familiar ridges of his spine. "Fantastic!" Matt rested his forehead against Dom's. "Always happy when I'm with you," Matt said sweetly, pecking Dom's nose. "Oh really? Is that what you were saying when you were bugging me in the bathroom earlier?" "Shut it." "Aw, love you too." 

Matthew pushed him down at that, shoving on his shoulders until Dom was flat on his back, Matt straddling his hips. Dom was about to retaliate but Matt lent forward, pressing his lips against Dom's full ones. Dom's lips parted automatically, Matt's tongue tangling wettly with his own. They kissed lazily for a while, Matt's hands on either side of the blonde's head, Dom's twisting in Matt's hair.  

Matt pulled back eventually, breathing heavily. He gave Dom's plump bottom lip one last nip and swipe of his tongue before dismounting and standing up. He helped Dom to his feet, giving his arse a quick smack. He looked around again. "Is that what I think it is?" 

Before Dominic could even ask what he meant, Matt was sprinting off and around the corner.  

"It is!" He yelled, Dom quickly catching up to him. 

"Oh she's gorgeous." 

Dom couldn't help but agree. 

They stared up at the, frankly massive, purple wisteria in front of them. Its blossoms swayed in the light breeze and Dom felt like they were in a movie or a painting or something equally as cheesy. He opened his mouth but couldn't find the right words.  

Matt was talking softly, parting the hanging vines of the flowers. "Affection. Devotion. Love. New life..." he mumbled as he walked through the space he'd created before releasing them again, letting himself be surrounded. Dom watched on almost as if in a trance. Matthew looked so beautiful enclosed in the wispy lavender color. He turned back to create a gap for Dom to join him, all sparkling blue eyes and pale skin; an elven prince. Dominic was reminded so strongly of the day he'd first seen Matt.  

Matt raised an eyebrow, holding a hand out to the man who was stood as if frozen. "You're beautiful," Dom breathed, stepping up to Matt and cupping his face in both hands. Matt blinked a few times, a soft smile on his lips. He kissed Dom gently, pulling back to find him still gazing just as intently. "Okay weirdo, c'mon."  

He led them to the trunk of the tree, wide enough for both of them to lean their backs against once they were sitting. Matt rested a hand on Dom's thigh, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.  

"I want to marry you..." Matt murmured, lips barely moving. 

"What?" Dominic said, straightening up to look at the brown-haired man. 

He opened his eyes, leaning into Dom and wrapping his arms around him, hugging tightly. Matt spoke clearly this time, affection coloring his tone: "I want. To marry you," he kissed the soft spot right behind Dom's ear lobe, "twat," he added, giggling and biting the flesh gently. 

Later, in bed with miles of warm naked flesh against his own, body achingly sore in only the best way and the sound of Dom's slow breathing lulling him to sleep, Matthew thought that he was very lucky Dom knew _exactly_ how to deal with him.  

 

***

 

 **Age** **d** **17.**  

Sometimes Matt swore Dominic did things precisely to make himself someone Matt couldn't not fall in love with. Sure, he's only been best friends with him since they were eight, but now Dom was all freshly cut short blonde hair and diminishing baby fat that gave way to disturbingly long and lean muscled limbs. Matt found himself caught on things like the way Dominic was always wearing the same faded light wash jean jacket with the tear in the armpit, or how he constantly had a Radiohead album in his car stereo, and don't even get him started on the insistence that Matthew come over at least once a month for a Harry Potter marathon. Just recently he'd begun painting his nails a dark grey color, for fucks sake! All little things Matt couldn't help but adore. 

Like at this exact moment, they were lying side by side on their backs in Matt's favorite spot for stargazing, eyes on the twinkling spheres of plasma hung in the sky. Weezer filled the silence, playing from Dom's iPod, and Matthew wasn't sure whether Hash Pipe fit the mood or not but he appreciated it all the same.  

The point is, Dom had stopped by around 10PM to pick Matt up unplanned with a blanket in the backseat and hair sweetly disheveled in a way that tugged too incredibly fondly at Matthew's heart. Disgusting. And of course Matt's gran hadn't even minded that they were heading to the forest in the dark because she absolutely adored Dominic, with his big smiles and kind mannerisms. Matthew couldn't even count on his hands and feet the numbers of times she'd asked Dom if he would just move in with them over the years. 

Dominic hadn't spoken in quite a while, but he seemed at ease, arms behind his head and left leg tangled with Matthew's right. Matt certainly wasn't going to break the peace. It had always been comfortable with Dom. When he wasn't trying to hide his horrifyingly gushing amount of affection that is. 

Just yesterday for example, Dom had been in a t-shirt, literally just reaching for the remote, and Matthew found his fingers sliding along Dom's bicep. Matt had tried to cough awkwardly and say he was brushing off some lint, but Dom's answering smirk had been slightly unsettling.   

The shuffling noise of Dom flipping on his side, leg still slotted in between Matt's thighs and head resting on his arm, pulled Matthew from his thoughts. Matt turned his head and their eyes met, Dom's looking curious and Matt's nothing but fond.  

"I love you," Dominic said softly, brushing a stray strand of hair back from Matt's face. 

Matt instantly felt a flush creep up his neck. It wasn't like they'd never expressed this sentiment before, but it wasn't a frequent occurrence, and certainly never in this type of scenario. More of a "love you bro!" when they bought each other good presents or were reacquainted after an extended time apart. And he'd never heard Dom speak in quite such a gentle tone before. It was similar to the way he spoke when Matt was feeling discouraged, when he was reminding Matt how important he was, that sort of thing. Maybe Dom was just feeling emotional tonight. 

Matt turned on his side as well, putting them face to face. He steadied himself with a hand on Dom's hip, trying to ignore the way his shirt rode up slightly, letting the pads of his fingertips press into the warm skin. He tilted his head a bit, "I love you too, Dom."  

Dominic closed his eyes for a beat, chest heaving with his intake of air. Then they were back open, pools of grey that somehow managed to be both metallic and soft, pupils blown wide in the dim lighting. The moonlight gave his skin an unusually silver glow, a change from it's normal tanned state. He looked more beautiful than ever, a creature of this forest Matt loved so much. Matthew remembered Dom once telling him that Matt reminded him of an elf, but Matt honestly had always seen it the other way around. Dom was the one with the expressive grey eyes, almost unnatural in their shade of molten lead. He was the one with the shimmering golden hair. Though perhaps, Matt considered, this made him more Veela than Elven.  

Their noses were practically touching at this point. Matt could feel warm puffs of air on his lips from Dom's breathing and he shivered. Dominic reached out to stroke his jawline from ear to chin in a decidedly non-platonic manner. Matt could barely hear what Dom said next over the pounding of his own heart. 

"I'm in love with you," Dom clarified, flicking his earlobe with an added "twat," at the end. 

Matthew just gaped at him for a few moments, Dom meeting his gaze somehow steadily, the tiniest of smirks present on the edge of his lips.   

"Like, romantically?" Matt asked, confused. There was no way Dom actually felt-- 

"Yes, you spoon! Like, as in, I want to kiss you," he traced Matt's bottom lip gently with his thumb as he said this. "As in, I want to hold your hand all the time," he laced their fingers together. "As in, you cuddle me instead of a pillow when you get scared during Goblet of Fire, which is _always_." 

Matt gasped a little at this and Dominic chuckled lightly. 

"At first I was worried that I'd fuck up our friendship, but honestly I'm basically your only friend and, let's be real, you need me and you like me too much to stop talking to me so..." 

"Oi!" 

"I just needed to tell you Matt. That's all. You don't have to respond." Easy as switching on a light, Dom had turned serious. "Really, don't worry," he added when still no reply came, detangling himself from Matt and flopping onto his back, shutting his eyes. "Forget about it, if you want," he mumbled. 

"Fuck," Matt swore. "Fuck! No, Dom, c'mere!" Matt scrambled up, leaning over Dom frantically.  

"I'm sorry, I was just caught off guard because I'm in love with you too and I didn't ever think you'd feel the same because that's pretty cliché but I guess so is both of us secretly pining for each other, wow aren't we gay? I love you too, don't be sad!" Matthew spewed quickly, not wanting Dom to feel hurt for another second, hands gripping each side of Dom's narrow waist.  

Dom's eyes were wide at this point, staring open mouthed at a panting Matt above him. 

"You are an idiot," he finally laughed, pulling Matt down onto his chest. "My idiot. And it's only ever been you. Since the day I met you" 

Matthew curled up into him, chest warm and fuzzy, nose nuzzling into Dom's familiar scent. He let his hand run along Dom's stomach under his shirt, pushing up the fabric and reveling in being able to touch him so freely. They'd always had a relatively tactile and comfortable relationship and he hadn't necessarily ever felt like he couldn't touch Dom as he pleased, but this was different. It wasn't a tickle fight or playful wrestling. As Matt pressed his fingers gently into Dom's taut (but still the slightest bit soft) belly, head resting against his pec, he was very aware of how intimate, how affectionate, how _right_ it felt. How he'd gladly stay here forever. 

"Matt?" Dom asked after some time, arm flexing where he had it around Matt's waist. 

"Hmm?" Matt said lazily, fingers currently walking up and down Dom's bare lower torso. He paused, pushing one lightly into Dom's bellybutton and giggling as he jerked, muscles tensing and shifting under his smooth skin. 

"Can I kiss you?"  

Matthew sat up eagerly at this, Dom following his lead. The moon was currently unblocked by any trees, full and bright as it shone down on them. They gazed at each other for a long minute. Finally, Dominic shifted into a criss cross-position, leaning closer toward Matt. One hand went to his lower back, the other cupped Matt's chin.  

"I love you," he said softly, pressing a kiss to Matt's cheek. Matt's eyes fell closed. "I love you," Dominic repeated, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I love you," their lips finally met.  

Later on, when Kid A played softly from the car radio and their fingers were twined together resting on his thigh, Matthew thought he was very lucky that one, his best friend was now his boyfriend, and two, Dom liked to drive one-handed.  

 

***

 

 **Aged 8.**  

Dominic had been wandering a bit aimlessly. Well, that wasn't true. He knew where he was headed, he was just walking at a slow pace. He was allowed to go into the thick collection of trees that separated their backyard from the neighbors as long as he stayed on the path and wasn't gone too long. So he liked to go most days and bring a Magic Tree House book with him. He'd never gone all the way through to the other side, he just liked to stop a decent way in where there was a nice patch of grass and a good tree log to sit on. He tightened his hold on the blanket under his arm, turning to the left where his spot awaited him, only to find it already occupied.  

He paused; he'd never seen anyone else here, no one ever came into these woods and certainly not into his carefully picked haven for reading.  

The intruder was a boy, and judging by his size and height he was close to Dom's age. His back was facing him, but as he bent down, touching the small orange flowers and talking quietly to himself, Dom felt weirdly inclined to observe without interrupting. For a moment, Dominic found himself thinking of the elves in Lord of the Rings. This boy easily could've been such a creature. He was slender and delicate looking, yet sure in his movements The skin of his neck and his arms was pale opal, contrasting against his darkish brown, fluffy hair. He seemed to be admiring the nature around him, gentle and calm. Dom wouldn't have been the least bit surprised to discover that the boy had pointed ears. 

 But then the brown-haired boy plucked one of the flowers, popping it into his mouth and chewing, and Dom couldn't help the shocked gasp that escaped. The boy straightened and spun around immediately, eyes wide. 

"...Uhm hi...sorry, there's not usually anyone here..." Dom said awkwardly after a few moments of shy, silent staring at each other. "It's okay," the other boy squeaked, giving Dom a small smile. 

Encouraged, Dom smiled back and stepped toward him.  "Dominic Howard. Good to meet you," Dom announced cheerily, holding his hand out to the boy. "Matthew Bellamy. Nice to meet you too, Dominic." Matthew spoke quietly, Dom leaning in to hear him better. They shook hands, not sure what to do now.  

But Dom, ever friendly and bubbly, eager for a new friend, started asking the other boy questions. "So Matt, is it okay if I call you Matt?" At the blush and nod of the small boy, Dom continued. "How old are you?" 

"Just turned eight." 

"Me too! I mean I'm eight. I didn't just turn eight. My birthday is in December and I'll be nine. Do you live in the house through there?" Dom asked, pointing towards where he knew their neighbor's backyard was.  

"Yes. I just moved in last week with my gran." Dom grinned happily at this. "You're my neighbor then! That's cool! Are you going to the school here in the fall?" Matt just nodded, watching Dom who was now spreading out his blanket on the grass and sitting down, motioning for Matthew to join him. 

"Sweet! I can show you around then when the new year starts, if you want." Dominic suggested eagerly as his new acquaintance gingerly sat down on the blanket, eyes still wide. Matthew seemed to relax at that, letting out a heavy breath and giving the blonde boy a toothy smile. "That would be really nice, Dominic, thank you. I was feeling a little bit scared." "I will make sure you have no worries," Dom confirmed, nodding to himself and putting a hand on Matt's shoulder. "And call me Dom if you want, most people do." They smiled at each other again. 

"Dom," Matt tried the name out, decidedly liking the way it felt on his tongue. Much like he was liking the boy sat next to him. His new neighbor, and, daresay, his new friend. "Why do you come into these woods?" Matt was talking louder now, clearly more at ease, and Dom beamed.  

"Good place for reading. Quiet." Dom held up his book and patted the blanket. "Magic Tree House, " Matt smiled as he said this. "I like those too. Where would you want to go in it?"  

"Everywhere! Though a lot of places they end up are dangerous. I'd be happy just seeing a Queen concert." Matthew seemed to buzz at this answer, flailing his arms about as he said "Yes! I love Queen! They're why I started learning piano!" "You play piano?" Dom said excitedly, scooting closer to him.  

They chatted like this for a while, and Dom already liked him more than anyone else at the school. Matt felt the same. He'd never found anyone in his old town he'd liked much. How nice it was to talk to someone so nice and with such similar interests! Matthew was so glad he would have Dom to rely on come starting a new school.  

"So why did you eat that flower?" Dom finally asked after a long discussion about using the magic treehouse to see the dinosaurs, the moon, Pompeii, and various other places. Matthew giggled at this.  

"I love plants. And trees! That's why I'm out here. I have a big book about all sorts of species. These orange ones," he picked one, showing it to Dom in the palm of his hand. "They're called nasturtiums, or tropaeolum." Dom gaped a bit at the way the big words were spoken so easily by his new friend; he was clearly very smart. He liked that. "They're edible. Used in stir fry sometimes, here eat it!" Matt explained, handing the flower to Dom. Dom shrugged and popped it into his mouth. Matthew grinned, "Tastes peppery, yeah?" Dom nodded, shocked at the flavor on his tongue.  

"Tell me about other plants!" Dominic requested enthusiastically. Matthew grinned, pleased. He lay on his back, motioning for Dom to do the same. Together they looked up at the trees surrounding them, Matt beginning to point out and identify them. 

All too soon in both their opinions, Dom happened to look down at his watch (an awesome Spider-man one by the way) and realize how long they'd been there. "Oh no! I better head home or Mom will be worried," Dom groaned, sighing and standing up from where him and Matt had been kneeling and inspecting rocks. He clutched the one Matt had picked out for him " _grey like your eyes,_ _Dom_ _!_ " tightly in his fist. Matt pouted, also rising to his feet.  

"Hey, do you want to meet here tomorrow though? You could come to my house for a bit and we could watch Magic School Bus! My mom could make us dino nuggets..." Dom offered, already wanting to spend more time with his new friend.  

Matt clapped his hands together happily. "That sounds good! I'm sure gran won't care since we're neighbors and all. Meet here at noon?" 

"Noon!" Dom agreed.  

"Better go then Dom! Don't want you to get in trouble. See you tomorrow!" 

The two boys waved goodbye to each other, parting with final smiles and heading in opposite directions back to their respective houses.  

Later on, when in his new bed in his new home and remembering the cute blonde boy who let Matt put flowers in his hair and didn't look at Matt like he was weird but rather looked at him like everything he said was fascinating, Matthew thought that he was very, very lucky to have met Dominic Howard.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this on the back-burner for ages but was avoiding ever finishing it. finally did. thought it'd be nice to post on christmas even though it's not christmassy. merry christmas!


End file.
